


My Scent On Your Skin

by controlofwhatido, facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido, https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home from work and he doesn't smell right. Blaine needs to remedy that immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Scent On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Hybrid!Klaine (hybrid!kitty!kurt/hybrid!puppy!blaine [humans, with cat/dog characteristics, respectively]), daddy!kink, knotting, self lubricating 
> 
> A/N: Idea inspired by an anon heyblaine received and we ran with it. (We couldn’t help ourselves) Many thanks to Kara, Tina, and Jay for the beta!

As soon as Kurt comes home and takes his coat off, Blaine's nose twitches and his ears flick back. Something doesn't seem right; Kurt doesn't smell like he usually does when he returns from work. 

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks, his tail moving slowly behind him as he unwinds his scarf from his neck. 

Blaine stands from his spot on the couch, a soft growl rumbling deep in his chest. "You don't smell like me." 

Kurt's ears perk up and he cocks his head to the side. "Of course I don't, I've been at work all day." 

"No, I mean..." Blaine approaches Kurt and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. "You don't  _smell_  like me." 

Kurt tries to relax back into Blaine's touch, but Blaine’s body is rigid, holding Kurt in place as opposed to hugging him. "Well, they had a photo shoot at work today," Kurt explains, his tail curling around Blaine's thigh. "I had to help dress some of the models."

The growl starts in the back of Blaine's throat, vibrating through his chest. He drags his nose up the length of Kurt's neck, breathing in deeply, but he smells _wrong_. "I can smell them on you," Blaine says, his grip tightening around Kurt's waist. His tail stops wagging, instead pointing straight out from his body. "They were naked." Blaine pauses to take another breath. "You let them touch you."

"No, no," Kurt tries to quickly explain, attempting to turn around and face Blaine, but Blaine holds him tightly in place. "I had to help them in and out of their clothes, that's it."

"You've been bad," Blaine says, unable to contain the quiet  _woof_  that escapes his lips. He tightens his grip on Kurt's hips and licks a long strip up Kurt's neck, scrunching his nose when the skin just doesn't taste right. "You know I don't like it when you don't smell like... _mine."_

Kurt mewls and his ears flatten against his head, his tail inching closer to Blaine's groin. " _Daddy,"_ he whines. "I promise, I didn't mean to - " 

The moment Kurt says that, Blaine immediately starts to relax, that one word flipping a switch inside him. He resists the urge to push Kurt against the wall and mount him, to make him  _his_ again because there’s no reason to be so aggressive when Kurt is so willing, and he knows Kurt doesn't like it when he acts like a complete animal. "Daddy knows, sweetheart," he says, dragging his hand down and curling his fingers around the base of Kurt's tail. He can feel Kurt start to purr, and the quiet rumblings are starting to go straight to his cock. "Daddy's going to make you smell like him again, okay baby? But first you're going to shower, get all nice and clean for me." 

He doesn't wait for Kurt to respond, instead wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and starting in on the buttons of his shirt. He wants to tear it off with his teeth, rip the shirt completely off Kurt's body and ruin it forever so he never has to smell it again. But he knows it's expensive and Kurt would be angry, so he unbuttons the shirt as quickly as he can without tearing the fabric, pulling it off of Kurt's shoulders and throwing it across the room.

The skin on Kurt's neck is pale and Blaine's mouth waters at the thought of biting him there, until Kurt falls to his knees and spreads his legs apart in submission. But the stench of those other men is still so powerful that it turns Blaine's stomach, so he guides Kurt to the bathroom, his hands gripped tightly on Kurt's hips as he pushes him down the hallway.

"Take your pants off for me, baby," Blaine says once they're in the bathroom. He reaches inside the shower to turn the hot water on.

"Yes, Daddy," Kurt murmurs, his hands working the jeans open and off his hips.

When Kurt pushes his jeans and briefs down and off his legs, Blaine's nostrils flare and his tail twitches as Kurt's scent finally hits him. "Good boy," Blaine praises, reaching out to test the water. "Now, get clean for me and then meet me in our room." 

Blaine waits until Kurt hisses under the water to retreat from the bathroom and head to their bedroom. His tail wags in anticipation; he has too much energy to just sit on the bed and wait. He should've joined Kurt in the shower, but Kurt likes his private time, and Blaine probably shouldn't be around while Kurt washes off the scent of other men. 

His ears perk up when he hears the shower turn off and it just seems like  _too long_  until Kurt appears in the doorway with a towel around his waist. 

"I'm all clean, Daddy," Kurt says, his ears twitching lightly, his hair damp and messy, falling against his forehead. "I promise."

Blaine gets up from the bed, crossing the room and immediately pressing his nose to Kurt's neck. He takes a deep breath and smells nothing but Kurt's scent mixed with his soap. He bites down gently and licks, just to make sure any other smells are gone.

"Good boy," he says, sliding his hands up and down Kurt's side, unable to keep his tail from wagging just a bit. "Now go lay on the bed for me."

Kurt's smile is a tease as he lets the towel drop off of his hips. "Yes, Daddy," he says, turning and walking over to the bed. His tail is curled up, showing all of his ass, and Blaine growls deeply. Kurt lays back and stretches lazily over their sheets.

Blaine follows quickly, shucking his pants and tugging his shirt off, tossing it to the floor before he climbs onto the bed. Kurt's spread out for him, his dick already hard against his stomach. Blaine crawls up on his knees, settling between Kurt's legs and then presses his body down, each hand bracketing Kurt's shoulders. He rubs his face along Kurt's cheek, down his neck, spreading his scent all over Kurt's pale skin.

"Gonna make you smell like mine again," Blaine says, nosing along the length of Kurt's neck, his mouth open, breathing in Kurt's scent over his taste buds.

Kurt's purr is loud, rumbling through him as Blaine presses kisses and licks to his sensitive skin. "Yes, Daddy," he agrees, arching up when Blaine bites down on the slope of his shoulder.

"Are you getting wet for Daddy?" Blaine asks, licking down Kurt's chest. "Getting nice and ready for my cock?"

Kurt scratches his nails down Blaine's arms, spreading his legs in invitation. "I – I think so? You're making me feel so good, Daddy." His tail flicks between his legs, swatting up at Blaine's thigh. 

Blaine continues mouthing down Kurt's torso, licking broad stripes across his ribs, sucking marks into the skin underneath both nipples. "Mine," he growls, the noise rumbling deep in his throat, his hips humping against the bed. He slides his hand down between Kurt's legs and dips is fingers between Kurt's ass cheeks, feeling how slick Kurt already is. "So wet for me already, such a horny boy." 

"Is that good?" Kurt asks, planting his feet on the bed and rocking down against Blaine's fingers. Blaine lets his free hand wander to where Kurt's tail is wrapped around his thigh and grabs on, stroking the fur as he presses his fingers into Kurt's hole. Kurt gasps, a sudden stop to his purring as Blaine dips his fingers inside.

"So good," Blaine answers, letting go of Kurt's tail and moving down Kurt's chest, marking his bare skin with his teeth. "Always so good for me."

"Only for you," Kurt says, his voice a high whine as Blaine noses at the twitching muscles of his lower stomach. Kurt's scent gets stronger the closer Blaine gets to his cock and his ass, already dripping wet and open around his fingers.

"Love the way you smell," Blaine continues as he moves lower, rubbing his face against the inside of Kurt's thigh, pressing his nose behind Kurt's balls.

"Do I smell like you again, Daddy?" Kurt asks, spreading his legs wider for Blaine, arching his hips up. 

Blaine's tail wags, the urge to mount and  _mate_  getting stronger and stronger with each passing minute. A strained whine bubbles up in his throat and he licks fervently underneath Kurt's balls, sliding three fingers into Kurt's hole. "Just like me, baby. Such a good boy."

Kurt moans, high and long when Blaine fucks his fingers in and out of his hole. "Daddy, please, I need - " He scratches his nails down his chest and reaches for his cock, laying long and thick against his abdomen. "Need you," he purrs. 

"Yeah, baby," Blaine says, watching as Kurt starts jerking his cock slowly. He slides his fingers out and Kurt whines instantly, his hand picking up speed on his dick.

"Put them back," Kurt begs. "Please, Daddy."

Blaine’s vision goes out of focus for a second and he shakes his head to gather himself, his ears flopping. 

"Don't you want my cock?" he asks, his voice going lower and lower. He can't seem to focus, his whole body burning with the need to turn Kurt over and just take him, remind him who he belongs to.

"Want it," Kurt whines, letting go of his cock and clawing at Blaine's shoulders. "Always want you, Daddy."

Blaine loves hearing that, the reassurance that Kurt wants him and no one else. He scrambles up Kurt's body, pressing his cock high on Kurt's thigh and humping quickly, nipping against the skin on Kurt's neck. He needs to mark him, to show everyone that Kurt is _his_ mate.

Kurt's purr goes wild when Blaine threads his fingers in Kurt's hair, scratching against the scalp. Kurt butts his head up into the touch, nails digging into Blaine's back and jerking his hips so his cock rubs against the bottom of Blaine's stomach.

"Fuck me, Daddy," he says, his voice high, his purr so strong that it seems to vibrate through both of their bodies. "Please, please, _please_."

Blaine can't hold back anymore. A growl builds deep in his chest and his ears pin back, the need to bury himself inside Kurt is so strong. "Yeah," he pants, pulling back to his knees and helping Kurt turn over. "Daddy's cock is going to get so big for you, baby. Going to stretch you so wide, you're going to take it so well." 

Kurt mewls when he gets up on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Blaine, his tail flicking impatiently in the air. "Please, Daddy, fill me up." 

Kurt's hole is shining from being so wet and Blaine's cock is aching to be inside that tight, wet heat. He shuffles up behind Kurt and drapes his body over his mate, his hips humping against Kurt's ass. All it takes is a quick moment of reaching down to line himself up and he's sliding in, his eyes rolling back as Kurt opens up for him and he wraps both of his arms around Kurt's chest. " _Oh_  so good for me, so good for Daddy." 

Kurt drops his head down in submission and angles his ass as high as he can, staying as open as possible for Blaine's hard, rapid thrusts. Blaine barely pulls his cock back before thrusting back in, his knot already starting to swell, focused on nothing besides the wet heat wrapped around his dick.

"Baby," Blaine pants, his mouth open against Kurt's shoulder. "Tell me how good it feels."

"So good, Daddy," Kurt says, his voicing trailing off into a sharp gasp as Blaine bites down on his skin. Kurt’s hands claw at the bed sheets, unable to move as Blaine fucks into him from behind.

Blaine's cock continues to swell near the base and his hips stutter as he starts to lose control, whimpering with the need to be completely inside. "Need you to open up for me, baby." 

"Oh,  _Daddy,"_ Kurt pleads, spreading his knees wider and relaxing his body. "I can take it, I promise." 

"I know you can, you're such a good boy for Daddy," Blaine pants, scraping his teeth against the skin of Kurt's shoulder blade. "I need... I need you to stay still for me, baby. Daddy needs to – to - " he tries, humping his hips against Kurt's ass, the knot pressing against Kurt's entrance. 

Kurt nods, his nails scratching against the sheets. "I will, just for you....Daddy's perfect kitty." 

Blaine lets out a little  _woof_  and sinks his teeth into Kurt's shoulder, the muscles in his thighs shaking as he tries to push further inside, tries to spread Kurt open enough to get the knot in. He feels Kurt's hole start to widen and his tail jerks, the urge to thrust is so great but he knows better, doesn't want to hurt his mate. 

" _Ah,_  Daddy - Daddy," Kurt whines, his chest rumbling against Blaine's arms with a wild purr. " _More_." 

"Yeah, just like that," Blaine coaxes, pushing in as hard as he can without hurting Kurt, the resistance lessening with each thrust. He knows he's going to come soon, can feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, Kurt's tiny mewls of, 'Daddy' echoing in his ears. But he needs to be fully inside, to press his knot past the tight ring of muscle as he fills Kurt up, claiming him as his mate.

Kurt stays still beneath him, his entire body now pressed against the soft sheets. "Wanna feel it, Daddy," Kurt whines, his mewl high pitched and frantic. "Want to feel it in me, _please_."

The growl Blaine lets out is pure animal as he thrusts forward a final time, the wide base of his cock finally nudging inside Kurt's hole. His teeth dig in sharp against the back of Kurt's neck, holding him in place as he fits the knot inside.

Kurt moans beneath him, his back arching in a way that almost looks painful. He rubs his whole body on the bed, his hips moving quickly, before pushing back on Blaine's cock a final time. "Daddy," he cries out, lifting his hips as far up as they can go. "I'm--I have to come. You're going to make me come."

"Go ahead, baby," Blaine whines, shallowly thrusting with Kurt's movements, the knot pulling against Kurt's rim. He's so close, all he can think is  _mate, mate, mate, mine, mine, mine._  

Kurt mewls loudly before clenching down around Blaine and his hands scramble against the sheets. "Daddy, I'm coming -  _oh_  - " 

Blaine pants against Kurt's shoulder, his mouth dragging against the heated skin as he snaps his hips, his balls drawing up tight and the coil of arousal inside his gut is threatening to snap at any moment. Kurt squeezes around him again and that's it, he lets out a growl and cries out Kurt’s name as he comes, his hips jerking through his orgasm, tail flicking against his ass before he collapses on top of Kurt. "So good, such a good kitty for Daddy." 

"Mmm," Kurt purrs, spread out flat on the bed with Blaine lying on top of him. "Roll over?"

Blaine huffs, not wanting to move, but he knows Kurt gets uncomfortable quickly until his knot shrinks smaller. He rolls them slowly, until they're on their sides, Blaine's chest against Kurt's back, his cock still buried inside.

"You smell good," Blaine murmurs, pressing his face into the nape of Kurt's neck, the skin still pink and raw from where Blaine had his teeth sunk in.

"That's because I smell like you," Kurt laughs, lazily stretching his arms and legs out as much as their position allows.

"Exactly," Blaine says, content now that Kurt smells right again.

Kurt reaches an arm around their bodies and scratches Blaine low on his back and Blaine thumps his tail happily, rubbing his nose back and forth against Kurt's neck.

Blaine waits until he's able to slip out of Kurt's hole, slowly easing himself out so he doesn't hurt his mate. Kurt hisses and his tail flicks against Blaine's belly when he's completely out. "Sorry, sweetheart," Blaine says, licking across Kurt's neck. 

"Mmm, s'fine," Kurt says, a quiet purr rumbling in his chest as he stretches and rolls over to face Blaine. "It's just a shock going from so  _full_  to nothing like that." He cups Blaine's face with his hand and leans in for a kiss. "I love you." 

"Love you too," Blaine says, smiling, his tail going wild, hitting the mattress with a soft thump every time. "Are you going to...?" 

Kurt arches his back and nods, rubbing his hands down Blaine's chest and sliding down Blaine's body until he's eye level with Blaine's cock. "You know I can't stand," he says, darting out his tongue to quickly lick over Blaine's lower abdomen, "when you're messy." 

 


End file.
